


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°13 : « Sous le choc »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: And Padmé is not happy about it, Anidala (Main Ship), Drabble, F/M, Gen, Padmatine (Gen Ship), Palpatine's Galactic Empire, Pregnant With Twins (even if she doesn't have a clue about it), The Empire he built through blood sweat and tears, not happy at all
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Palpatine proclama son Empire, et Padmé Amidala observa, impuissante, la galaxie s'effondrer devant ses yeux, alors que le Sénat se levait pour applaudir le tout nouveau régime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cela commençait à faire un certain moment que Padmé n'était pas revenue faire un tour dans ce recueil... Alors on va la laisser passer dire bonjour :)

\- ... la première puissance galactique impériale ! Pour une société fondée sur l'ordre et la sécurité !

Les applaudissements qui suivirent le discours de Palpatine furent assourdissants. Padmé se sentit soudain comme plongée dans du coton, incapable de réagir face à l'énormité de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Elle connaissait Palpatine depuis qu'elle était enfant, il avait été son mentor depuis qu'elle était Reine... pourtant, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais connu l'homme, car jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que l'ancien Sénateur – en apparence si attaché à la démocratie – puisse être aussi assoiffé de pouvoir absolu.

Padmé était sous le choc de ce retournement de situation qu'elle n'avait absolument pas vu arriver. Elle fixait les Sénateurs en liesse, et la nausée la prit violemment, aussi intense et dérangeante que celles qui avaient parsemé ses premières semaines de grossesse. En parlant de grossesse, elle put sentir son bébé bouger dans son ventre, comme si lui aussi était dérangé par la situation extérieure.

\- C'est ainsi que s'éteint la liberté, sous une pluie d'applaudissements, parvint-elle à dire avec amertume.

Son estomac se serra violemment, le bébé bougea encore, et Padmé dut se dépêcher de se rendre aux toilettes, où elle put cracher le nœud qui comprimait tout son être. Tremblante, elle se redressa lentement, prise de vertige. Oh, qu'elle aurait apprécié de pouvoir compter sur Anakin en cet instant de faiblesse... même si son mari semblait lui aussi avoir changé du tout au tout – avait-il réellement changé, ou révélait-il seulement sa vraie nature, comme Palpatine venait de le faire ?

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai presque envie de plaindre cette pauvre Padmé... sauf que je suis pro-Palpatine x') bon, j'admets néanmoins que le choc a été rude pour elle.


End file.
